


Precious Gifts

by CanoeingNinjin, plantjimin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, akashi is a midotaka shipper, and kuroko knows it, its a bit different from what i usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko treasures every single one of Akashi’s gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by http://noblehumor.com/post/136020939412/ilikegirlsbro-this-fucked-me-up

 Today’s gift was a tall blue-haired boy by the name of Aomine Daiki. A happy-go-lucky person with a warm smile that was always plastered on his face. But most importantly, Aomine was a basketball player. Kuroko smiles when he gets Aomine. It’s been a while since he’s played basketball. He bows slightly to the figure some distance away to show his gratitude. Akashi-kun’s presents were always thoughtful.

 

~

 

 Kise Ryouta is the next gift he receives.  A sparkly blond with a knack for copying movements, it doesn’t take long for him to pick up basketball. It’s always more fun with more people playing, but he could do with a bit less clinging from the blond. Perhaps he should send something back to Akashi-kun? 

 

~

 

 In rapid succession, Kuroko gets a bubbly girl and an unmotivated giant. Both of them are nice additions to his growing basketball collection, especially with their wonderfully coloured hair.  _ Thank you, Akashi-kun. _

  
~

 

 This time, Akashi gives him something a little different — a dog. An alaskan malamute, to be exact. They start calling it Nigou due to how much the dog resembles Kuroko. It is very possible that Akashi gifted it to him with that in mind. It may be no coincidence that the dog takes a liking to basketballs.

 

~

 

 Kuroko receives a couple this time. A tall green haired man with a shorter black haired man clinging onto him. They seem close. He learns that their names are Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari respectively. The fact that they arrived at the same time means that Akashi probably enjoyed seeing them together.

 

 Kuroko smiles. He’s found the perfect gift. He sends them off.

 

~

 

 A soft smile appears on Akashi’s face when he receives the gifts. In the background, the cries of two newborns can be heard.  _ Thank you, Kuroko. _

 

~

 

 Red, the colour of blood, the liquid of life. How fitting it is for the god of life to have that very colour in his name. Perhaps the fates found it funny for his counterpart to be named in the same fashion. Akashi, the god of life. Kuroko, the god of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Kuroko knew Akashi shipped Midotaka so he ‘gave them back’ for them to be reincarnated.
> 
> I decided to make Kuroko death instead of life and Akashi life instead of death because 1) Life Kuroko and Death Akashi is way too common and 2) Kuroko reminds me more of death, always there but you never notice and Akashi of life because he has an overwhelming presence. Something like that anyway.


End file.
